Guilty eyes
by Greensparks2324
Summary: When Robin is in an accident one night on patrol, Nightwing feels it is his fault. Will Robin pull through and get to know how Nightwing feels? *Yaoi* *MXM*


A/N Hey, it's been a while since I wrote a Dick/Tim fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and yes, I did use part of the episode 'Over the edge' for the fall. Please feel free to leave a reiview!

Dick buried his face futher into the blankets as he curled up more. The hot tears that were running down his face increased their speed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight as each time he closed his eyes, the tragic events of that night's patrol ran through his mind.

*Earlier that night*

Nightwing hurried towards the scene of the fight. Batman, Robin and Batgirl were already there. Just as he was about to reach for his Batrope to get him to the top of the 20 story building. he saw a shape coming down towards him. Confused, he looked at it for a few seconds more; trying to determine what it was. Realisation hit him. The shape was Robin. Panic and dread ran through his body as he instantly shot the Batrope and swung up, reaching out to catch Robin. He grabbed hold of Robin's arm, but Robin ended up slipping out of Nightwing's grasp.

"No, No! Robin!".

Nightwing watched as Robin fell to the ground. His heart crumbled as he watched Robin smash into a passing car's wingshield and roll onto the road. When he ran onto the road over to the scene, he was joined by Batman and Batgirl. The mental image of what they saw, Robin with blood pouring out of him everywhere, cuts and bruises littering his body; limbs in unnatural positions and glass stuck in his skin, would never leave any of their minds.

*Present*

Dick sobbed, muffling the sound with the blanket.

"I'm so sorry Tim... I love you... I just wish you'd known it".

The door opened and Bruce walked in, turning on the light. Dick heard him sigh before sitting on the bed.

*A/N They've got their own medical ward for injurieson Patrol for obvious reasons*

"I've just gone to see him. Miraculousy, Tim survied. But as you can imagine, he's not in the best condition. He's barey hanging onto life right now".

Fresh tears welled in Dick's eyes.

"I tried... I tried to save him, Bruce... I caught him but he slipped out of my grasp... I couldn't do anything but watch him fall and hit the car..."

Bruce put his arm around Dick's shoulders.

"I know you tried. Barbara and I watched. But Dick, if you hadn't had caught Tim, he'd be dead right now. The impact would have killed him instantly. You slowed down his fall. It'll be okay, Tim's a fighter. He may be hanging onto life by a thread but he'll pull through. Now, get some sleep".

Bruce stood up and left, switching the light off and shutting the door behind him. Leaving the room in complete darkness. Dick turned over and sighed. Slowly falling into a restless sleep.

*3 Months later*

"Ugh... Hmmm... Where?... Where am I?".

Tim slowly looked around the room. Dick was instantly at his side, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey Timbo. Glad you're back in our world. You're in the Batcave's infirmary".

Tim looked at him, confusion written on his features.

"Why am I here, Dick?".

"Well, three months ago you were in an accident while helping Batman and Batgirl fight. You fell off the top of a 20 story building and smashed into a car's wingshield. I tried to save you but you slipped out of my grasp and you fell again. I'm sorry Tim, I really am...".

Tim slowly reached his good arm out and wiped away Dick's tears.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault".

Dick resisted the urge to squeeze Tim to death in a hug and wiped away the tears. He looked at Tim.

"Tim, I need to tell you something important and before the other's come and see if you're awake"

"Go ahead".

Dick took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Tim, for a long time now I've hid something from you. Feelings. What I'm attempting to tell you and failing to do so is that I love you. More than a brother. Don't hate me...".

Tim smiled.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to tell you something. I love you too, Dick".

The two grinned like mad.

"Tim, will you go out with me?".

"Of course. We can't tell the others though".

Dick nodded and gently pulled Tim into a hug, trying not to press on his broken bones. Tim snuggled up and Dick planted a soft kiss on Tim's forehead. The two knew their relationship would last forver, their love would be always and forever.

A/N Yeah yeah I know, shitty ending. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
